pffanonfandomcom-20200213-history
User blog:FossilsDaDaDa/Fossy's Fanart Archives
All P n' F art I ever draw (Not counting the 100 pics challenge) shall be on display here from now on. To start the show: New Art 001.JPG|A realistic drawing of Jessie. Phineas realistic.JPG|A realistic drawing of Phineas and Perry. Ferb realistic.JPG|A realistic drawing of Ferb. Pretty cute, eh? Izzy Realistic.JPG|A realistic drawing of Isabella Candace Realistic.JPG|A realistic drawing of Candace Alt. Candy Realistic.JPG|Another realistic drawing of Candace, second dimension this time. Ferb'sNightmare.JPG|An art request for Goth, a scene from Ferb's nightmare in Revenge of the Phineas. Played with perspective a bit here. TBoTE Scene.JPG|A scene from The Bitterness of The Empire, art request from Goth File:Love colored.JPG|Mom suggested I color it in, so I did :) Now it's on our kitchen fridge, and as we all know, there's no higher place of honor than the fridge. Fossy'sFirstPerry.JPG|I went digging around in my old art, and I found this, the very first drawing I ever did of Perry, about a year ago. Fossy'sFirstFerb.JPG|First ever drawing of Ferb. *Sigh* Memories... PnF Dogs.JPG|I drew this a while ago, just thought I'd share it :) Ferb and Jess Babies.JPG|This probably never happened in Fossy Canon, obviously, but it's still cute none the less. Tongue to the Flagpole.JPG|Poor Phineas. He got Triple Dog Dared. D. Ferb.JPG|D. Ferb, art request for Dark Traveler. Connor at 3.JPG|Connor at the age of three. Art request for TDR. Sorry if it's a little wrinkly, the paper is really thin. Jessie Animae.JPG|Jessie, anime style, drawn by a real life friend. Thanks so much, Alyssa! Characters reactions to Wiki.JPG|If the boys built a magic computer that let them see this wiki, this is what would happen. I seriously should have taken a better picture of this, I apologize if any of it is incomprehensible. You'll need to zoom in to get the full affect. WereDoof.JPG|WereDoof. As you can see, he's a little less canine and a little more human than most of my werewolves, but hopefully still cool. Request from Goth. Perry as GIR.JPG|Perry, cosplaying as GIR from Invader Zim. Turned out much better than planned, actually. MM as Gandalf.JPG|Major Monogram, cosplaying as Gandalf the Gray. File:Phineas as Spongebob.JPG|Phineas, cosplaying as Mr. Absorbent and yellow and porous himself. Please do not judge me, it's creative license. Ferb as Spock.JPG|Ferb, cosplaying as Mr. Spock. As if nobody saw this coming... File:Daddy Daughter Reunion Colored.JPG|''I couldn't speak. All I could do was nod. If I hadn't broken down once already that night, I probably would've right then and there. I couldn't believe my ears: Despite the fact he hadn't seen me since I was an infant, despite the fact that we've been separated for over ten years, and despite the fact that I'd probably never crossed his mind until about two minutes ago, he recognized me.'' My father recognized me. I couldn't hold back a second longer. I ran to him as fast as my legs could carry me and, not caring in the slightest that there were four other people in the room watching me, threw myself into his arms. - Future scene in First Contact: Another Story. Phineas Patronus.JPG|Phineas's patronus, a platypus. Pretty self-explainitory. Ferb Patronus.JPG|Ferb's patronus, a lion. I chose a lion 'cuz it's the national animal of Britain. Isabella Patronus.JPG|Isabella's patronus, a (shocker!) unicorn. Not only is it an animal she likes, it also fits her personality perfectly. Buford Patronus.JPG|Buford's patronus, a goldfish. Hey, what could be better? File:Baljeet Patronus.JPG|Baljeet's patronus, a nerdy owl with even nerdier glasses. Stacy Patronus.JPG|Stacy's patronus, a fennec fox. I chose a fox for two reasons: One, they're very common animals in anime, which is of Japenese origin, and two, cuz guys say she's foxy :P Jessie Patronus.JPG|Jessie's patronus, a dragon. Only thing I could think of that fit. Self Portrait.JPG|This self portrait is unique for two reasons: One, it was colored in entirely in crayon, which I usually don't use, and two, cuz I discovered that, in art and in real life, I look pretty good with my hair tied up. Jessie and Perry.JPG|Jessie is now officially part of the platypus club ^.^ File:Baby Jessie.JPG|'Nother Jessie baby picture, now wide awake. Not a scar.JPG|Context? Nope, none yet. Writer's block.JPG|I was faced with one of my greatest foes while camping. Thankfully, I found a great way to therapy it. Patty + Perry.JPG|Patty the Platypus, with Perry. Art request for Maddyfae. Wereferb hug.JPG|You probably don't remember this bit from ABWiD, but I drew it anyway :P Panic Room Comic.JPG|First of many planned comics. Enjoy :) Lawrence as a lad.JPG|I got the random desire to draw Lawrence as a young lad last night, so I did so. I sorta failed and now he kinda looks like a Ferbnessa kid. Jessie Pony.JPG|Jessie as a FIM Pony. Yep, I'm hopping that bandwagon. Heinz with ketchup.JPG|Heh, I can smell an evil scheme brewing in his mind... Ferb Expressions Sketchdump.JPG|I felt the need to improve me Ferb expressions, so this sketch dump was drawn. Coffee Comic.JPG|Yeah, Jessie is just that crazy. Unfinished Self Portrait.JPG|An unfinished self portrait of me. My head is a little disproportional to my body, but other than that, it's okay. My Bro.JPG|My brother, P n' F style. My Little Sis.JPG|My little sister, P n' F style. My Little Bro.JPG|My little brother, P n' F style. Yes, of course you didn't do it, bro... My sis.JPG|My sis, P n' F style. Fossy Pn'F style.JPG|Me, P n' F style. StacyPony.JPG|StacyPony PonyFerb.JPG|PonyFerb Buford the Brony.JPG|Yup, Buford got busted. But thankfully by the right person. Anthony Side Profile.JPG|Side profile of Anthony. Art request for Scubadave. PonyPhin.JPG|PonyPhin. Personally, I don't like how he turned out. His Cutie Mark is really bad because I accidentally colored over that spot on accident. File:CandyPony.JPG|CandyPony. Came out MUCH better than PonyPhin. Ferb as Alien.JPG|Just a rough sketch I did: Ferb's next Halloween outfit. As you can see he, probably out of paranoia, dummed down the authentic-ness a bit. If you don't get it, read this -> Alien AlienFerb.JPG|picture is an older one that was removed by accident. No fic relevance, just coolness. Photograph.JPG|[This picture is an old one that got deleted by accident. No planned scene for it, but I'll think about it. IzzyPony.JPG|IzzyPony PonyJeet.JPG|PonyJeet Double Rainbow.JPG|I don't know what came over me. I was in art class one day, free draw time started, and I had the famous "Double Rainbow" video on the brain, so this resulted. Crop Circle.JPG|I was bored, so I drew a bored picture! Phin's Biological Dad.JPG|picture got deleted by accident. This is my vision of Phin and Candy's biological dad, Sam. Meet the Robinsons Pn'F.JPG|My entry for Lotta's contest. You remind me of someone....JPG|''You remind me of someone I once loved well...'' Fragile Line.JPG|Cookie for you if you recognize the song. Hearing it made me think of the "I Walk Away" scene from the movie, so I came up with this. Jessie as Cowgirl.JPG|Jessie as a farmer. I dunno, I felt like it *Shrugs* Dramatic PLatypus.JPG|Dun-dun-duuuuuuuuuuuuuuun.... Chocolate Rain.JPG|''Chocolate raiiiiin...'' Ian Pn'F style.JPG|A drawing of a friend from Church. He's now using it as his FB pic ^.^ PonyLawerence.JPG|PonyLawrence Jeet Vent Art.JPG|VENT ART ALERT! Yeah, I was in a serious nerd funk earlier due to the retrieval of a bad grade in Math, so this crummy little picture was produced to help drown my sorrows. Cain Wayne.JPG|[[Cain Rangle Johnson|Cain] dressed as John Wayne. Art request from Nan. Not my best work ever, but hopefully it'll do. Dr. PonyShmirtz.JPG|Dr. PonyShmirtz VanessaPony.JPG|VanessaPony MajorMonoPony.JPG|Major Monopony WereFerb vs. JB.JPG|Yeah, WereFerb would kick JB's furry little behind any day. P n' F Mythbusters.JPG|P n' F as the Mythbusters, to those of you who can't tell. Jessie Fireside girl.JPG|I was drawing in front of the TV at my Grandparents' house, "Isabella and the Temple of Sap" came on, and this came to mind. Opposties.JPG|No really, it's true. And I found this out after I made Jess, just so you know. Jeffville's demise.JPG|Scene from TBoTE, art request for Goth Jules and Ferb.JPG|Jules and Ferb, art request for Izzy Fan. PonyIrving.JPG|PonyIrving. I'm still mutilating myself for accidentally making his glasses purple instead of pink... Romantic Advice.JPG|Buford's new Berserk Button: Insulting his "future wife". Hank meets Octavius.JPG|RIP Hank. We luvs you ^_^ Sketchdump.JPG|Sketch dump. I figured out the way to make Jessie look better is to make her pupils smaller 4th Wall Breach.JPG|Hehe... The fourth-wall-breach-inator is public property and can be used by anybody one here. Flying Lessons.JPG|'Nother pony one. This was the last pic I drew in my old sketchpad. Moment of silence for it... Bye Octavius.JPG|:( Phineas's Rage.JPG|Hehe, yeah, Ferb, you were kinda asking for that. Art request for Goth, talk to her for details. Irving made Fanon o.O.JPG|Make of this what you will. Pn'F Babies.JPG|Wil' P n' F taking a snooze. Art request for Goth. Group Hug.JPG|''Group hug!'' Fossy SelfPony.JPG|Me as a pony. Not hatin' on your pic, Ferbluver, yours is awesome. I just wanted to have my own take at it. Phineas Halloween Vamp.JPG|My entry for Cupcake's contest. Cookie if you know where the caption's from, though it's pretty much a no-brainer, so it'll be a small cookie. Bessie Kids.JPG|Couldn't wait to share these ^_^ Yeah, these are two potential Bessie kids. I tried really hard to make them look like both parents and not just one.(Spell Dren's name backwards, and you can see why it is both ironic that she's Buford's daughter, and why she would undoubtedly bring out some character development in him.) Bessie kids 1.JPG|Charlie and Butch, two other Bessie kids. I know, two twins two generations in a row may be unlikely, but for Jessie's alien-kind, twins or triplets are actually the norm. Bessie kids 2.JPG|''I freaking love how well she turned out O_O'' This is Violet, another Bessie kid]] Bessie kids 3.JPG|Gracie, the littlest Bessie kid. She came out better than planned ^_^ Perry and Tommy.JPG|Perry with his son, Tommy. Tommy belongs to Goth. PonyAlbert.JPG|PonyAlbert. Still angry I forgot his horn >.< Whipper Snapper.JPG|No Pn'F relevance what so ever, but I felt like sharing it. I thought it would be sweet if Fluttershy had a little brother, so I made this guy. I call him Whipper Snapper ^_^ WereJessie.JPG|I couldn't wait until the next batch to share this ^_^ It's Jessie as a Werewolf, in case you can't tell. Jess's Future Self.JPG|Don't worry, Jess probably got hit with a Forget-me-stick afterwards so no harm done. SW Parody.JPG|Ignore the suckish Darth Vader and the OOC Luke, it's the punchline that matters here. For those of you who can't read it:' Luke: I'm gonna rip out your CPU and show it to ya, still processin'!' Darth: ...Where did that come from...? JSYK.JPG|I imagine something like this happening after the party in SBtY. Too Much Coffee.JPG|No, they're not drunk. Well, not exactly. Read The Great Coffee Heist for details. PonyBuford.JPG|PonyBuford Teen Ferb.JPG|Ferb as a teen, suggested by TD. SCAN0052.JPG|Scene from The Bitterness of Ferb Fletcher. Art request for Goth. SCAN0051.JPG|I've dropped a few hints that Jessie is a Harry Potter fan, so yeah... SCAN0050.JPG|Bobbi Johnson, art request for PeaceLoveAgentP SCAN0049.JPG|If you wanna know, read my Exclusive-to-TBT Wiki-story. And yeah, this is my design for adult Ferb. SCAN0048.JPG|He has admitted himself that he ain't good with words :P SCAN0047.JPG|Jessie expressions sketchdump SCAN0075.JPG|Ferbnesssa, pony style. SCAN0074.JPG|Phinebella, pony style SCAN0073.JPG|This was gonna be the Christmas card for the contest, but for several reasons, it didn't get submitted. SCAN0072.JPG|''♫It's the most wonderful time of the year...♫'' SCAN0069.JPG|Stacebert pic. Your welcome, Gurge. SCAN0068.JPG|PonyCarl SCAN0067.JPG|JeremyPony SCAN0083.JPG|LindaPony SCAN0081.JPG|Me and my sisters :3 SCAN0082.JPG|Canderemy, Pony style SCAN0084.JPG|Bessie, pony style SCAN0085.JPG|For Nan, Candycain, pony style. b(grumbling) Shoulda picked a different color for Cain, shoulda picked a different color for Cain... SCAN0080.JPG|Okay, hands up: Who else loves this movie? SCAN0145.JPG|Catch the reference, cookie for you. SCAN0146.JPG|Being an author in a nutshell SCAN0147.JPG|Jessie as a teenager. Thanks goes to Maddyfae for the design. SCAN0148.JPG|Phineas as a teenager. Don't judge me, but I picture him as a geeky braceface. :P SCAN0149.JPG|Ferb as a teen SCAN0150.JPG|Ferbella, pony style. J. Severe, let me be the first to say, welcome to the Herd. SCAN0151.JPG|Stacebert, pony style. In case you can't tell, he's using magic to put the blanket on her. SCAN0152.JPG|Don't think too hard on this one, it's just a concept sketch that turned out really good. And yes, it is a surreal kind of picture, but the situation it is concepting is very, very real. SCAN0153.JPG|Just an expression test, though I'm very proud of how it came out. SCAN0154.JPG|Another picture of adult Ferb. SCAN0174.JPG|Baljeet as a teenager. SCAN0169.JPG|Crud, this was going so well, and then I added color...It's PonySuzy :P SCAN0170.JPG|Just a rough doodle that came to me while listening to "Fireflies" by Owl City. SCAN0172.JPG|Merry Christmas, peeps ^_^ SCAN0175.JPG|(This sucks so much, this sucks so much, this sucks so much >.<) Isabella as a teen. SCAN0221.JPG|If you can figure out the connection between these seemingly random sketches, you get a cookie. With no nuts. But if you don't, I'm sure you will enjoy them nonetheless. SCAN0220.JPG|A very rough sketch of humanized Perry done in literally five minutes. Ain't that good :P SCAN0219.JPG|My brothers as ponies x) SCAN0218.JPG|Normpony SCAN0217.JPG|I finished this between 11:30 and 12:00 on New Years. Happy New Year, folks. SCAN0216.JPG|Don't even ask. Don't know, don't care. All I will say is, Formal Unicorn Sunday's should exist. SCAN0214.JPG|Jessie as a dragon. I like dragons :P SCAN0213.JPG|"I saved you some nachos." SCAN0212.JPG|Sketchdump for The What-If-O-Matic. SCAN0240.JPG|Me and my bestie. The "Less chipper" thing is an inside joke :3 SCAN0234.JPG|Jess as a youngster SCAN0235.JPG|Justin Rozelle, art request for TDR. Other request comming next week, SCAN0239.JPG|If you don't find Fluttershy cute, you are not a human being. Just sayin' SCAN0236.JPG|PonyDjango SCAN0237.JPG|Yes, this is, at some point, going to be part of a story. Oh, and did I mention, she's trying to kill Phineas? No, I don't think I did. SCAN0238.JPG|Here's the dialogue: (Ferb)" Mind telling me who you are? My brother changed all my contact names." "Well, what did her change mine to? "Voldemort" "That would make me He-who-must-not-be-named. So, therefore, I cannot reveal my true identity. Muahahahaha >:) (Pause) "Hello, Jessie" SCAN0253.JPG|Fireside Ponies. Aparantly, whatever happened at that "53 patches" incident got Milly her cutie mark *Shrug* SCAN0251.JPG|Did this help you? If it did, please provide feedback. If it's a success, I may make more. Oh, and tip #7 is worded a little inaccurately, but I think the picture is given. SCAN0250.JPG|Jessilynn, Jessie's "Excaliferb!" counterpart. Read about her in my 200 story challenge, under the topic "Playing the Melody" (Man I love how this turned out...) SCAN0249.JPG|Originally, I was going to have th cover be of the 7th Harry Potter book, with the words "page 637" captioning it, but then /i thought "What the heck, I'll leave it up to the audience." That was a mistake :/ SCAN0248.JPG|Jessie as Meg from Hercules. I dunno, it felt like a good idea *Shrug* SCAN0246.JPG|Translation: "She really is 'the one'". SCAN0260.JPG|I drew one twin as a dragon, so why not the other? SCAN0259.JPG|Hadn't drawn WereFerb in while, so I did this. Actually came out better than I usually draw him. SCAN0258.JPG|Jessie's gatekeeper/brute squad "Wizard of Odd" counterpart. Read about her in my 200 story challenge under "Are You Challenging Me?" SCAN0257.JPG|This started as a little doodle I did when I was bored, then my imagination went wild. SCAN0256.JPG|Random cute/awkward sis pic. If you can figure out what inspired Jess's face, you get a cookie. SCAN0420.JPG|(Slightly late) Valentine's Day pic. Up to you if Ferb is jealous or impressed (or both) SCAN0419.JPG|The twins as widdle pony babies ^___^ SCAN0418.JPG|Bobbi Johnson as a pony. Surprise, Plap! :D SCAN0417.JPG|Sketchdump of concept art for my next story. Wild Mass Guess all you'd like, I ain't revealing nothin' yet. SCAN0416.JPG|Pony Bessie comic for Valentine's day. as you can see, there's been enough "floating around" jokes about Buford for me to change his design from an Earth pony to a pegasus. SCAN0421.JPG|Oh my gooooosh I love how this turned out.....Just how I pictured it in my head....Anyway, I won't tell you exactly what this is for yet, but it is a fic idea I may or may not use. Nan, Plap, you're the only ones who might recognize it ;) SCAN0431.JPG|Concept for future story. Phineas: GETMEDOWNGETMEDOWN! Jessie: This is your fault! I don't know why, but it is! Ferb: (In his head) Both of you shut up, or so help me, I will murder you and make it look like an accident. SCAN0430.JPG|Thought I'd try re-drawing thi,s now that my drawing skills have improved. Jess's head is a little too big, but it still came out nice. Off-topic, but this was actually one of the very first scenes I ever planned... SCAN0429.JPG|Vent art, I'm okay now. Nothing to see here, move along, move along... SCAN0428.JPG|My first official design for...a certain alien race... SCAN0427.JPG|What's the only thing cuter than Pony Bessie? Pony Bessie with foals. Yes, I know I messed up the coloration on Buford's head, I'll fix that next week. SCAN0432.JPG|And now...the reveal. Jess and Ferb's alien mum. In the flesh. (Design not yet entirely official) SCAN0447.JPG|Okay, first off, I must make one thing clear: I did not want to draw this scene as ponies. At all. I just didn't have a choice for one, stupid little reason: Jessie doesn't have a chin -_- Anyway, same story as the picture that is now featured, still on the fence if I'm gonna write it. SCAN0446.JPG|Teen Jess dressed up how I did a few years back. She doesn't look to bad that way, actually...this is also a possible re-design for teen Jess, so I need feedback, SCAN0445.JPG|A slightly better quality version of my Derpy-censorship protest. SCAN0443.JPG|I had a bit of a nostalgia day a week back, and so I came up with this: All the recurring class members from The Magic School Bus, Phineas and Ferb style. If you can name all of them, then you are a true old fan of it SCAN0441.JPG|Yeah, this is a Brony base meme. I was searching through fanart, came across these, and thought "What the heck, I'll just use it on PonyJess, see how it goes." It actually came out pretty good, in my opinion. SCAN0448.JPG|A (Now very wrinkled up) first view of a hand-drawn music video I am working slowly on. For those who've never heard it, the song is "The Devil Went Down to Georgia". Look it up, it's pretty awesome. SCAN0452.JPG|Jessie with her daddy :3 As you might notice, I changed the art style on Lawerence a bit, so he's now a LOT easier for me to draw. How's it look? SCAN0451.JPG|Now you know. SCAN0450.JPG|Yes, it's a week late, but I drew Miss Frizzle. And yes, I forgot to color Liz's horns and back ridges. Sorry :P SCAN0449.JPG|These are OOOOLLLLD.....Anyway, I need an idea for her "Tri-Stone Area" counterpart. SCAN0483.JPG|Jessie's been snooping around in the attic :3 SCAN0484.JPG|I wanted to do a dramatic re-draw of WereFerb, and this is what I came out with. Will color later. SCAN0485.JPG|Hehe :P SCAN0488.JPG|Just some vent art, nothing I put a lot of thought into :P Don't worry, I'm okay now. Bro Drawing 2.JPG|My brother's drawing, not mine. Bro Drawing 7.JPG|My brother's drawing, not mine. Bro Drawing 6.JPG|My brother's drawing, not mine. Bro Drawing 5.JPG|My brother's drawing, not mine. Bro Drawing 4.JPG|My brother's drawing, not mine Bro Drawing 1.JPG|My brother's drawing, not mine Scan 14.JPG|Oh how things have changed XD (I know, I know, I totally ruined them, but hey, I was a lot different when I was 10 then I am now :P) Scan 13.JPG|This is what I looked like the first time I ever heard somebody drop the F-Bomb in real life. Random, I know. (Yes, I haven't heard that word said in real life until two days ago. Oregon is generally a neighborhood friendly place :P) Scan 11.JPG|Jessie, Invader Zim style. How'd I do? Scan 12.JPG|I thought Jess came out pretty good, so I did Ferb. He looks freaked XD Scan 9.JPG|Phineas Invader Zim style....yeah, he doesn't pull it off as well as his sibs... Scan 10.JPG|Teen Ferbpony is manliest pony. Scan 8.JPG|Jessie as a squirrel. Cuz I felt like it, that's why. Scan 7...JPG|Official re-design for Jessie-2. More info coming soon... Scan 5...JPG|Jess-2 again. As you might be able to guess, she has a, uh...drinking problem. Scan 4...JPG|I wanted to draw myself. So here's me, cosplaying XD Scan 3...JPG|Poor little Ferb...for information, read this Scan 2.JPG|Sketchdump for a story idea. Plap, Nan, you should recognize it. Scan10002.JPG|Forgot to add this one last week. Got it all colored. Watcha think? Art stuff 16.JPG|MileyPony Art stuff 15.JPG|GoldfishPony (Hey look, he's made of chocolate...) Art stuff 14.JPG|LarryPony. No cutie mark, cuz...I couldnt think of one :P Art stuff 13.JPG|AblePony. (Dangit, I forgot his cutie mark...) Art stuff 12.JPG|CassidyPony Art stuff 11.JPG|JulesPony Art stuff 10.JPG|Yep, trying to therapy it. Still working on it :P Art stuff 9.JPG|Drew this for Nan, added it before, this is merely a better quality pic of it. Art stuff 8.JPG|Cuz llamas are awesome, that's why. Art stuff 7.JPG|Vent art. You can ask if you want, just somewhere more private. Art stuff 6.JPG|More drawing of Me Pony. I tried to capture my personality a bit more accuately. Feel free to color any of these. Art stuff 5.JPG|"Okay, Ferb, this isn't funny anymore!" Art stuff 4.JPG|Anybody else have a sibling that does this to ya? Art stuff 3.JPG|Yeah...if you've been following the Lorax fanbase, you know what I'm talking about. Oh look, my arm is missing... Art stuff 2.JPG|...Don't judge me, I just felt like it. Art stuff 1.JPG|One of Nan's planned OC's, drawng for her. Hope ya like it. Picture - 3.JPG|I'd drawn everyone else in my family, so in the spirit of the holiday, my Mom as a pony :3 Picture - 2.JPG|I felt I had to update Jess's look. This'll be colored in later. Thoughs? Picture 1.JPG|Sketch for PonyJess-2. Nope, no cutie mark yet :P Picture0001.JPG|I...honestly have no idea either. It started as a piece of vent art, and now...I don't know. It's still one of my favorite pieces, though. I think it really shows how negative emotions can fuel artwork. Jessie-2 Pony.JPG|Jessie-2 as a pony. GoldyPony.JPG|Goldy as a Pony. With Baron. GurgeyPony.JPG|Gurge (or SF) as a pony. I dunno why, but for some reason, but to me he looks kinda like Dan from Dan vs. if he was a pony...eh MoviesPony.JPG|And this is Movies as a pony. I wasn't able to finish his cutie mark, but it's going to be a clapper board. Pony for Scuba.JPG|A pony OC request from Scuba. How's she look? If you want me to change anything, just tell me. Jessie Re-Draw.JPG|Colored and complete. Like? Katniss PnF style.JPG|Katniss, PnF style. Just cuz :P Peeta.JPG|And now, Peeta. He came out a lot better... SparkleSparkleEverywhere.JPG|My very first drawing ever of these two. How'd I do? (Oh, and if you don't get it, search "X, X Everywhere" on KnowYourMeme) Larry and Melody.JPG|Art request for Nan. Ask her what it is, not me xP PopPony.JPG|And now, PopPony. And yes, there is a reason her Cutie Mark is a snail :P Portal 2.JPG|My entry for Plap's contest. In case you can't tell, thejoke is supposed to be that those two were controling and doing the voices of those other two the entire time. If you've seen the game, it's not exactly "in-character", but it's in-voice. Self portraits.JPG|I got a haircut recently, so my self-portraits needed updating. Kayla and Ivy.jpg|Request for Platyborg. This will probably be colored by next week :) Me Gravity Falls.jpg|Myself, Gravity Falls style. Category:Blog posts